Harry Potter and the Shattered Time Turner (Year One)
by Pandamonium Puppy
Summary: During a celebration of Voldermorts defeat, disaster strikes. Waking up in their eleven year old bodies, ready to go to their first year, knowing all that was going to happen, can they make the world better the second time around? DM/HP, RW/HG... AU and CD


**Paring: DM/HP, RW/HG, maybe more later…..**

**Warning's: CD, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter,**

* * *

**Chapter One: Shattering the Glass**

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew he'd hate it the moment Harry mentioned thinking of attending, why would he, a former Death Eater, and Malfoy want to attend a 25 year memorial party for the Battle of Hogwarts?

Sure it had been the battle where He-Who-Must-Still-Not-Be-Named had finally been killed, but other than that, he saw no reason to attend, but Harry had insisted, and even Draco knew that once Harry had made up his mind, nothing could change it.

He sighed as he looked around the Great Hall, it hadn't changed much, the castle had been fully repaired months after the battle and with Headmistress McGonagall in charge, it had run smoothly, until her retirement 15 years later, when Professor Sprout had taken over as Headmistress.

Draco had to admit to himself that it was a massive affair, student's, both those that had left and current were in attendance, As well as many teachers, again, both old and new, having spotted Minerva McGonagall by a roaring fire, speaking happily with Longbottom,

Draco smirked at this, how he'd ever been able to become a Professor was beyond him, but from what he'd heard the children were fond of him, even those in Slytherin, despite him being the head of Gryffindor.

Deciding it was a good time to find Harry and work out when he was allowed to leave, Draco walked into light, having hidden in an shadowy alcove to avoid being seen, immediately, Slytherin's began to walk over to him, each babbling on about something, Draco tuned them out while looking around, finding too many faces to spot Harry's.

Draco pulled out his wand and placed it on his palm, "Point me to Potter"

The wand span in his hand before it pointed towards a fire, where Draco could see Horace Slughorn standing, walking over he saw that it was a gathering of many professors, along with Harry, Weasley and Hermione.

Draco smirked, as he watched the group, when actually given the chance to talk to them, Harry was good conversation, and Hermione's knowledge was undisputed, but he still did not get on with the Weasel, who took every chance he could get to show Draco up, however Draco knew that Hermione made sure he did not get many opportunities.

He'd become, less hostile with the trio when Harry had come to his and his mothers Defense at trial, both had been cleared by his words only, Lucius having died before he could be tried, Harry had even hired Draco as an Auror when he'd become the Head Auror some years later, where the two had become close, and later, lovers.

Naturally they had kept it quite, until finally revealing it some years later, to much public distain, but the pair didn't care. He looked among the gathered professors, McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout and even the former Gamekeeper Hagrid were happily chatting to the Trio, Draco standing watching,

"You know Draco" a voice called his name and he turned to see the female Weasley watching him, "you could always act less like a prat and actually talk to someone"

Draco watched her with caution, she was one of the few Weasley's who liked him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley being others who did, along with George, he'd yet to meet the older Weasley's but they sent letters which sounded promising.

"I will do, once I am invited to speak" Draco spoke calmly, as the professors turned upon hearing his voice,

"And here is young Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall spoke happily, "please join us, we were just hearing about your last encounter with Yaxley"

"Bastard" Draco muttered before walking forward to join the conversation, "He's a skilled duellist, and cheats"

"Cheats?" Slughorn asked,

"He decided to bring a wall down on me" Draco growled, as he watched the great doors close, frowning, this wasn't part of the party, he saw several figures standing with their backs to the door, each wearing a hood and robes, looking scarily like Death Eaters.

"This doesn't seem good" Harry told him standing beside him, then he saw the figures raised their wands,

"Avada Kedavra!" one of the figures called, Draco watched as one of the students attending the party fell down, dead.

Drawing his wand, he pointed it to the figure, before the other 9 drew their wands, Draco scowled to see Yaxley and Dolohhov amongst them, however he saw several figures walking to stand beside him, Harry, Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Professor Flitwick and Logbottom, each with their wand ready,

"Stand down" Harry called to them, "And we wont hurt you"

"Crucio!" One of the ten called and Harry flicked his wand around, sending himself backwards to avoid the spell, before all hell went lose, Draco was slashing his wand around he saw that the pair he was duelling with were the Lestrange Brothers, both skilled duellist, but they didn't count on Draco's knowledge of Dark Magic.

"Stupefy!" Draco frowned, flicking his wand around he blocked the attack, before think of what to curse the Death Eaters with, before he saw someone he didn't want to, Dolores Umbrigde stood duelling with McGonagall, grinning insanely, she was sending dark curses everywhere, while McGonagall was calm as ever, blocking anything sent at her or the students, most of whom were blocking any reinforcements from adding the duellists,

Draco cast several non-verable _Bombarda_ spells and a Cascading Jynx at them, while he was happy to see Dolohhov was being pushed back by Harry, who'd drawn his second wand, being one of the only (if not the only) Wizard to use two wands when needed, both wands seemed to cut the air in the milliseconds Draco watched, before he returned to the duel,

He watched as a _Defodio_ Jynx flew past him, and hit Longbottom, who collapsed as part of his arm was torn off, Yaxley stepped over him advancing on McGonagall, who backed off, both Umbrigde and Yaxley walked forward, before McGonagall was hit with a bolt of green light from Umbridge, sending her crashing backwards, Harry sent a swift _Duro_ charm at Dolohhov, turning him into a statue before turning on Umbridge,

Draco send an _Immoblus_ Jynx at both of the Lestranges, before he too turned to face them, he watched Harry raise his wand's,

"_Sectumsempra_!" both Harry and Draco called, pointing the wands at Umbrigde, who collapsed down, blood seeping from her, Draco saw a small gold object glittering on Harry's chest, realising it was his Time-Turner, he cursed loudly, wondering why Harry wasn't using it. He saw Hermione and Weasly forced to back off from their duels with Rookwood, Rowle, Macnair and Travers, the four of them were surrounded, but no-one was giving up yet, and this was hardly the first time that they had been forced to back-to-back,

Draco was most worried about Greyback who seemed to be holding back, he pointed his wand at the Werewolf, "Ducklifors"

And within seconds, Greyback's body twisted and become that of a Duck, more interested in bread than duelling with them, having nearly evened the odds, the four began to duel again, before they saw they saw Macnair walking backwards raising his wand sending Scorching spells at them, as they blocked this and sent a swift _Petrificus Totalus_ at Travers, who collapsed backwards, as Rowle, Rookwood, Macnair and Yaxley all raised their wands and said at the same time,

"_Confringo_"

He saw the four curses fly at the floor infront of them, before the it exploded, severing all four duellist crashing backwards, landing down on the floor, the sand from within the destroyed Time turner covering them, before the each finally, let go….

* * *

**and done, **

**hope you enjoyed **


End file.
